


ART - Geek or Goon

by Tarlan



Series: ART - Stargate Bingo [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the Geek and who is the Goon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Geek or Goon

**Author's Note:**

> Created for **Ancientctybingo** Round TWO prompt Geeks vs Goons

At first I wasn't sure if this was MENSA!AU but, in truth, the line between Geek and Goon on Atlantis would always very thin as both scientist and soldier were the best in their fields!

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/400837/400837_original.jpg)


End file.
